Effect of various culture conditions on the lens protein synthesis will be studied, with special emphasis on the molarity and pH of the incubation medium. We will also use mitogens like insulin to study the effect of epithelial cell division on the cortical fiber cell metabolism. Some metabolic inhibitors such as actinomycin-D and cycloheximide will be used to study the level of control of cortical fiber cell protein synthesis. Finally we will investigate the effect of trauma on lens protein synthesis.